


Souyo Goose Fic

by ThatButthole



Series: Goose [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, I surprised myself, M/M, Yosuke-centric, alternate universe - soulmate goose of enforcement, less internalized homophobia than one would expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatButthole/pseuds/ThatButthole
Summary: A goose will appear and chase a character towards meeting their soulmate Part 2. The parts are completely separate.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Goose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525826
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Souyo Goose Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I (mis)place the blame for this on everyone who read the kannao fic and asked for more

There is a goose, you know the drill, it's an asshole. Gooses are generally known to be assholes. But this one is even worse.

Tjhis bitch chases you to your soulmate.

Which isn’t a bad thing, per se; many would argue it’s a good thing. Actually, any regular human person would say it’s a good thing.

Yosuke Hanamura doesn’t. because the goose has decided that his soulmate is Yu Narukami. And Yosuke isn’t going to accept this fact as easily as he did his shadow (which wasn’t exactly easy either). And the goose doesn’t care if you _want_ its services. Yosuke works at customer service and considers complaining about the goose to its manager at 3 am when he can’t sleep or think straight (lol) enoiugh to to realize he has no way of contacting the goose’s manager, if it has one.

The goose first appeared after The Worst Day In Yosuke’s Life; when his crush had recently died and he had to face a distorted version of himself, get his ass kicked, and watch a dude he had known for two days fight tooth and nail against it and be way cooler than he had any right to be. It was kinda hot, not gonna lie. But overall an awful, himiliating experience, and Youske doesn’t _want_ his soulmate to be someone who saw him at his worst _right off the bat._ Like, come on, their first interaction was Yu pulling Yosuke out of a trash can because he was idiotic enough to ride his old, rusty bike while holding an umbrella on slippy streets.

But after the whole incident, Yukiko gets kidnapped, and this new boy, Yosuke and Chie start planning getting her out of there. They meet at Junes, and suddenly there’s a goose. Nobody else reacts to it, so Yosuke figures it’s nothing out of the ordinary, but it _won’t go away._

Yosuke has no specific problem with geese, they’re animals like any other. And Yosuke has no problem spending time with Yu either, by proxy. He likes him; he’s a level-headed, cool and friendly guy but still funny in a deadpan way. he’s a friend. But tell that to the goose. Who youske does have a problem spending time with.

The goose doesn’t seem satisfied to simply watch them interact. Nooo, it wants something SPECIFIC. Something Yosuke doesn’t want to think about. He recently lost the girl he had a massive crush on, shouldn’t he be allowed time to grief? Who taught this goose manners, swans?? And even if he wanted romance, it wouldn’t be with this guy. I mean, Yosuke thinks, Yu is a great pick, objectively. Yosuke can tell from this short time that he’s reliable, altruistic, smart and, _from a completely objective standpint,_ attractive. he _is_ the best man for the job. Best _man,_ that is. Not what Yosuke is looking for. And, sure, maybe Yu is objectively better than most girls he knows in Inaba, or even most he knew in the city, but he doesn’t have a _crush,_ for god’s sake. These are _facts._

The goose can read minds, apparently. It bites Yosuke’s leg (can geese BITE??) and Yosuke considers hitting it in the head, but he’s ccarrying, like, a dozen tons of cabbages and his arms are kinda occupied. Fricking job. Yosuke also finds out geese are capable of shit-eating grins, or at least this asshole is.

So yeah, Yosuke and Yu just keep getting closer. Yu is kinda laid-back so it’s easy to like swing his arm around his shoulders (bastard is taller than YOsuke) and Yosuke would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the casual physical contact, but he’s just touch-starved because nobody likes him and his dad hasn’t hugged him since he was ten and mom totally doesn’t count. The goose doesn’t give two shits about Yosuke’s mom but it keeps pecking Yosuke whenever he’s NOT touching Yu. _Who’s_ the pervert here? Chie should see this shit.

Somewhere in early June, whenhis heart skips a beat when Yu smiles at him , is the first time Yosuke’s admits he _might_ feel a little, teeny, tiny, **miniscule** bit of _something_ besides platonic _maybe **kinda PERHAPS,**_ and the goose goes absolutely fucking feral. Like geese are supposed to, probably, they’re wild animals. But man, it’s pleased. Yosuke still doesn’t really buy into it - he’s a teenage boy and he’s been let down emotionally, like, WAY too many times in recent memory - either his hormones are playing tricks on him or he’s just getting overly attached to the first person in years who’s genuinely nice to him. It’s probably nióthing serious, will pass most likely. The goose hits him in head hard enough to leave a bruise.

Kanji’s dungeon is an experience Yosuke wamts to forget. Unfortunately this is forbidened, as Kanji joins the investigation team and Yosuke has to see him. By this time he has SORT OF started to suspect he might have a small little I-run-out-of-synonyms-for-small crush on Yu, but NOT one he’s going to act on (because it’s too small to be acted on, for one) ((the crush nothing else is small here)). It is, however, big enough to require hiding, and what does Yosuke Hanamura generally do when he has to do somehting? He fucks up, of course. Like, he doesn’t _want_ look like an asshole in front of Yu, he doesn’t even want to be an asshole in the first place, but mAN, if Yosuke has to be a little gay he doesn’t want to be the campy, slightly predatory type like Kanjis’ shadow. And he makes this known. In the worst way possible. He’s the group’s Designated Homophobe right now but eh, there are worse things to be. Probably. Ypsuke kinda wants to kicks his own ass, but doesn’t have to, as the goose is very serious about its job.

Then Rise joins the team, and man, she’s lovely, but she also falls for Yu immediately and Yosuke is damned if he isn’t _jealous._ Both of the fact that _**the** Risette_ nowgoes to his school and is basically his friend but _has a crush on his best friend,_ AND also because he. too, has a crush on said best friend. Yeah, headmits it, he does have a real, actual, legit crush on Yu and wants to kiss him lots. He ONLY says this to get the goose to shut up though. It recently made it a habit to start screaming at exactly 2:57 each night in case Yosuke was maybe having heterosexual dreams. Sleeping is a gays-only event now, it seems. But Yosuke doesn’t want to have a literal idol as a love rival, and now he has another thing to agonize over. Rise is clearly well suited for Yu and also presentable. Yosuke is starting to get a little emo over all of this.

The culture festival brings with the group date cafe that almost drives Yosuke out of his mind. Yu has no problem joining the girls’ side and is… so serious about his role he can’t be serious it’s a little scary actually. He stays in-character and boldly states that out of the three guys present he would date Yosuke, and he stares Yosuke deep in the eyes like he’s trying to see his very soul and Yosuke is _freaking out for the love of god partner stop it before you make me want to kiss y-_ But he makes it through it alive, somewhat. the goose is disappointed that nothing happened, but _very_ pleased about the physical manifestation of one’s own feelings that Yosuke desperately wishes goes away before he has to stand up and leave the table.

But then there’s the cross-dressing pageant and Yosuke wants to die. Never mind what _he_ looks like (well, do mind, but nott that much), Yu is just too comfortable in his getup. Too _natural._ He’s really convincing as a tall delinquent girl, and _enjoying it._ Yosuke knew his partner pretty much nails everything he tries, but isn’t this a little too much?? The goose is all over Yu, too, running in circles around him just begging Yosuke to keep his eyes in that specific direction. He makes his usual, douchy comments to Kanji and Teddie, of course, but mostly his eyes are on Yu. How come he gets to be so confident? Like okay, Yosuke feels inferior, he _gets it,_ no need to rub it in his face like that- But he’s also distinctively aware that the look is kinda hot on his partner. _Really_ hot. His confidence and silent bravado is hot. Yosuke isn’t wearing all that much but he’s starting to get kinda hot, too, and not in the way he wants to. The goose flaps its wings for a comforting breeze. You’re on the right track, son.

In all his idiotness Yosuke doesn’t even realize all the fond looks, big and small favors, respect, encouragement and actual god damn _flirts_ Yu sends his way might actually, you know, mean something. But I need to get this over with befoee the whole nanako ordeal because I can’t make fun of it and don’t want the fic to turn sad. It’s time to Max That Magician.

So. Yosuke is done with hiding. He’s romantically frustrated, he’s blue-balled, he’s tired of the Looks Kanji and Naoto share and wants some of that too. he’s _freaking pissed_ at the goose for eating his chocolate the other dday when he was thinking about Yu and not confessing to him. Fucking hell, that was taking it too far. Yosuke is a fighter, he can take physical abuse, but _choclate is seriously overpriced you fucking BIRD._

Yosuke is ready to do anything to dunk onthe goose, and it looks like, unfortunately, the best way to get rid of it is to give it what it wants. Yosuke hates wanting the same thing as the goose, but he does. Yu may not return his feelings, but at least Yosuke trusts him to let him down gently. Maybe he’ll leyt Yosuke down in the Samegawa river and let him slowly drift away and die of hypothermia in peace with himself and the world and with no supernatural geese around. Yosuke hopes geese don’t go to Heaven. Or Hell. Actually, Yosuke might be going to Hell.

he asks Yu to come somewhere with him after school. Yu sees he has something important to say - he always does - and agrees to ditch the drama club. Now Yosuke just feels bad.

he takes Yu to a hill overlooking the town. And hell, if he’s gonna die, he might as well go sentimental. Yosuke talks about how he came to like this crappy place because of Yu, how Yu listenig to his constant whining about Saki-senpai has helped him get over her, and god damn, can’t yosuke get through ONE outing without mentioning her? But it’s the goose’s fault for not letting him grieve. Every single character flaw Yosuke has is the goose’s fault. Somehow.

And Yosuke keeps going. He adds how special Yu is to him and how much he’s helped him become a better person, probably, behind the scenes. How Yosuke focused all his attention on the murders to avoid having to confront himself, and how, as long he won’t try, nothing’ll change even if they catch the killer. Right now, he’s just plain old Yosuke (with a side of the goose) and how he wants to do what he can to give everything he’s got with the whole gang, how he never knew he had this _heat_ inside- And Yu loks way too pleased for having been able to coax this out of Yosuke, so he stutters for Yu to not make him say stuff like that. Then he pauses for a moment, remembering Yu is leving Inaba in march and oh boy oh man Yosuke REALLY should have done this earlier. Like, rank five or so maybe. At LEAST eight, where he cried like a baby for half an hour and Yu gave him a big ol’ hug with zero judgement. Yosuke realizes, once again, that he’s been an idiot. Yosuke quietly asks Yu not to go - he know Yu has to, but the plead just escapes him - and says he likes him. At long last.

the goose has the decency to torment some worms or whatever while Yu returns the sentiment. Yosuke is absolutely floored at this development, at which the goose rolls its eyes. Even if some mysterious Higher Power hadn’t decided those two belong together, anyone could have seen this comign. Except Yosuke, who was too busy focusing all his attention on the murders to avoid having to confront himself. But now the cat’s out of the bag - literally, for some reason Yu brought a cat - and there legit is no war in Ba Sing Se. Everything is good. the goose’s job is done. It leaves the lovebirds, disappearing in a puff of smoke (it knows full well Yosuke does _not_ mind missing his chance to say goodbye) and fully intends to get wasted with its colleagues immediately. What a BITCH of a job this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't I call the protag Souji last time I wrote Souyo? I can't remember! I don't know what consistency is and I don't care!!
> 
> All typos and mistakes were left in intentionally. I swear i can do better.


End file.
